


[fanart] ‘Til the Shine Wears Off

by MySnarkySelf



Series: Fanart for the Clumsy, Instead series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	[fanart] ‘Til the Shine Wears Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Til the Shine Wears Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694391) by [artist_artists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists). 



 

[‘Til the Shine Wears Off](http://artist-artists.tumblr.com/post/38643577386/til-the-shine-wears-off-clumsy-instead-sequel)  by [artist-artists](http://artist-artists.tumblr.com/)

 

( graphic posted on tumblr [here](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/post/38674883239/til-the-shine-wears-off-by-artist-artists) )


End file.
